Day and Night
by YuriFonFabre
Summary: Some short fluff about Tyson and Max in the morning and at night. Third story and still going strong! Plz review!
1. Day

Day and Night

Day

I yawned and rung the doorbell to Tyson's house. It was 5:04 in the morning and my dad had dropped me off at Tyson's house early so that he wouldn't be late to the airport. I waved goodbye and rung the doorbell again. I don't even know the point of this, Tyson would definitely be asleep right now. I was surprised when Tyson opened the door and rubbed his eyes. "Who is it?" he said still asleep. I kissed him lightly letting know who it was.

"Good morning to you too." I said walking in and closing the door.

"Hey Maxie." Tyson said looking at me with one eye while rubbing the other one in a cute way. We walked into Tyson's room and I sat down on the couch and turned on the t.v. Tyson sat down on the couch and put his head in my lap closing his eyes and snuggling into me.

"So why did you come so early?" he said quietly.

"My dad had to go on a work trip so he dropped me off here for a few days. I said yawning again.

"Oh that's good."

"Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

"Go back to sleep. I know its early."

"Ok." He said yawning and snuggling into me even more using me as a pillow. I looked down at the boy beneath me and absent mindidly started running my hands through his hair. I continued doing this and closed my eyes ready to fall asleep when Tyson's voice woke me up.

"That feels really good Maxie. I love it when you do that." He said smiling making me blush heavily.

"Good now go to sleep." I said trying to hide the blush on my face.

"Ok." He said again. He's like a small child in the morning. Its so cute. He doesn't really have any cares except for getting back to sleep. I wish I could know how that feels.

"Hey Max?" Tyson said without moving

"Yeah Tyson?" I said yawning once again.

"Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah. Why?"

Tyson sat up and yawned. "Well you wont be able to get to sleep the way your sitting. Come sleep in my bed with me." He said standing.

This morning Tyson also wasn't afraid to say whatever came to his mind. I blushed again and followed him over to his bed, lying down next to him. We were eye level and Tyson tangled a hand in my hair, smiling. "I love you Max." he whispered.

"I love you too Tyson." I whispered back smiling.

"Wake me up when you get up ok?" he said getting under the covers.

"Ok." I said putting a hand lightly on his face. I kissed him lightly on the lips again before breaking away and giving him a small smile. "Good night, or morning. Whatever."

"Heh. Ok good morning then." Tyson said hugging his pillow and looking at the blonde. He kissed him again before sighing and closing his eyes.

Max waited for a few minutes watching the boy sleep. He then yawned before falling asleep himself.


	2. Night

Night

I yawned and sat up hearing some rustling next to me. I saw Max at the window apparently opening it in just his boxers. "Is something wrong Maxie?" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, still feeling tired.

He yawned and sat back down on my bed. "Sorry. Its just hot and I couldn't sleep." He said before yawning again.

"Yeah it is." I answered him taking off my shirt and discarding it on the floor leaving me also in my boxers. I yawned again and sat back against the cool wall. Max sat back further so that he had his back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer to me, enjoying the warmth that he brought even though it was hot enough already. We stayed like that for awhile before Max finally spoke up.

"Tyson? Are you still awake?" Max asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah?"

"Im pretty nervous for the second round for some reason."

"You'll be fine. If anyone can win it its us." I said rubbing the special spot on Max's stomach that always turned him on. He relaxed with a groan and rested his head on my shoulder. "I still can believe you found that spot Takao." He said smiling.

I love it when he calls me that. "Heh, it wasn't hard to find considering you practically died when I poked you with your own ripcord there." I said laughing lightly and still rubbing his special spot.

He laughed as well before stopping and looking at the ceiling. "Tyson?" he said quietly.

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do after this tournament is over?" he asked looking me in the eye.

"Im going to take a certain person and go to Disney World." I said smiling.

I watched as the blondes blue eyes lit up. "You mean it!?" he practically shouted. I promised Max the last time we took a vacation to Disney World that I would bring him back. I never go back on my promises. Sometimes. At least I try not to. Anyways.

"Of course! We'll go right after this tournament is over." I said hugging my blonde.

"Oh Tyson thankyouthankyouthankthankyou!" the blonde screamed practically choking me to death. "You are the best boyfriend ever Tyson!" I admit that this time I actually blushed. I had never been complimented like that before. At least not anytime soon, that is.

"Anything for my blondie." I said smiling. "So what are you going to do after the tournament, other than be with me every second of every day at Disney World?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe travel the world, or just stay at home. I'd rather be with you though, you're way better than the world." He said snuggling into my chest. Once again I blushed. I mean I know you heard that right? I didn't really know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my head.

"I love you Maxie."

"I love you to Takao." I love that! We stayed like that for awhile just watching the ceiling thinking about each other. After awhile I looked down and saw Max' body go limp. I placed him back on his pillow and layed down next to him. I brushed a loose tuft of blonde hair out of his face. It wasn't long after that I fell asleep.


End file.
